Dog on a Wire
"Dog on a Wire" is the tenth episode of season 1. It first aired August 20, 2011 in the US. Tired of being left behind on missions because of her shape, Strudel gets her chance to shine when she is tasked with guiding a circus dog back to his big top home. Plot At Shelter 17, McLeish has to go to a dogcatcher's convention, and tells Olaf to keep an eye on things while he's gone. Downstairs, the pup's headquarters are buzzing with activity. Strudel has been busy fixing inventions and tools for Lucky, Cookie and Squirt. She keeps trying to ask them if she can go out on a mission with them, but they are too busy to listen. Finally, she yells out of frustration, and Lucky asks her what's wrong. Strudel tells Lucky that she is tired of being cooped up at the pound, and she wants to go on a mission for a change. Lucky says that they need her at the pound, but she believes that it's really because of her awkward shape. Just then, Officer Ketchum arrives at the pound with a new dog who is wearing a vest and a hat. Olaf speculates that the dog might be in show business, but McLeish scoffs at the idea, and leaves for the convention. The new dog gets put into the big kennel, and Squirt brings him downstairs. The new dog is named Chuckles and he is a performing circus dog. He got separated when the circus accidentally packed up and moved without him and is eager to get back to his trainer, Trixie. Lucky decided to let Strudel take him back, since she knows the route and is eager for adventure. Strudel is delighted, and tells Lucky she will make him proud. While she and Chuckles are on the way, Chuckles tells Strudel that although he used to work with the clowns in the early days, he is currently in acrobatics, and is working on a complicated dog trick, called "The Quadruple McDougal", and no one has ever done it before. Strudel finds all of this much more exciting than what she does at the pound. Soon, they find the right train to hop. Using his gymnastic skills, Chuckles hops on, and Strudel is able to do the same. Thinking that Strudel is a natural, he teaches her some tricks along the way. Soon, they reach their stop and jump off. As they enter the big top, Strudel is fascinated by everything, and Chuckles and Trixie are reunited while Strudel watches. Just then the circus owner, Mr. Ringbinder, informs Trixie that her dog act has been getting low ratings, and if she doesn't come up wit something to spice it up, he will cut the act. Trixie tells Chuckles and the other circus dogs that she's not sure what to do, just then Strudel accidentally falls on a trampoline, lands on a ball, rolls around on it, and lands in a bucket of sparkle paint. Trixie is impressed, and thinks that Strudel might be their salvation. She names Strudel "Glitterpants", and welcomes her to the act. Some time later, when they are alone, Chuckles and the circus dogs (including Bumbles and Babette) congratulate Strudel on her trick, and plead with her to join their act. Strudel agrees, eager to be a circus star. Meanwhile back at the pound, the Pound Puppies headquarters are in chaos with Strudel and the Squirrels are threatening to go on strike. The pups hope that Strudel will get back soon. At the circus, Strudel participates in her full live show in front of an audience, and is a hit with the crowd. Mr. Ringbinder is thrilled, and as days go by, Strudel does more shows, becoming more popular, and makes more money for the circus. Strudel is delighted by her fame, and never wants to go back. Back at the pound, the squirrels are on strike, refusing to go back to work until Strudel comes back. While Niblet is watching TV, the pups see a commercial for the circus, which advertises "Chuckles and Glitterpants" Lucky and the pups recognize Strudel, and head off to the circus. Meanwhile, Mr. Ringbinder tells Trixie that in the next show, "Glitterpants" will go on solo. Lucky and the gang arrives at the circus, and soon realize that McLeish is also there with the dogcatchers' convention to see the dog act. The pups realize that they need to find Strudel and get out without McLeish seeing them. Lucky and Cookie head into the big top, while Squirt and Niblet keep watch outside. While inside, Lucky and Cookie overhear Mr. Ringbinder tells Trixie that after tonight's show, he will be selling all of her dogs except "Glitterpants." Chuckles overhears this as well. He is saddened, but goes to Strudel's dressing room to wish her luck while Lucky overhears. After Chuckles leaves, Lucky enters and tells Strudel that after the show, Ringbinder will sell Chuckles and the other dogs. Strudel isn't sure what to do, but admits that she loves the fame. Lucky tells her that she needs to make the choice between fame or friendship, and then leaves. Lucky joins back up with Cookie, Squirt, and Niblet, and tells them that Strudel isn't coming just yet, and needs to make the decision for herself. Just then, the show begins. Ringbinder introduces "Glitterpants" but Strudel refuses to come down from the trapeze. Thinking that she has frozen up, the Lucky and the rest of the dogs help her. In the process, the circus dogs end up performing "The Quadruple McDougal", thrilling the crowd. Later, the circus is packing up, and Strudel thanks Chuckles and the other circus dogs. They thank her too, as they never had the courage to do the "The Quadruple McDougal" before, and because of it, Trixie met the owner of another circus, who offered her a contract, and promised that she could keep the dogs together no matter what. Strudel and the Pound Puppies say goodbye, and as they head back to the pound, Lucky admits that Strudel had a pretty cool act. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Tom Kenny - Chuckles / Dogcatcher *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mr. Ringbinder / Bumbles / Announcer *Kath Soucie - Trixie / Babette Quotes Strudel: (looking in a mirror) You are a star- a big, beautiful, odd-bodied, short-legged star. Gallery : Strudel as Glitterpants.png|Strudel in her "Glitterpants" outfit. 1.jpg|Strudel In a Pile of Roses Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes